one shot collection
by bat fan1987
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots I decided to put together rather than keep separate. One day I might turn these in to proper stories.
1. Even Goddess need a hug

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Rick Riordan**

…

Percy

Camp half blood

…

Sighing to myself as I step out of my cabin I walk around the original cabins for the twelve Olympian's. Taking in the sight of the grey Athena cabin with its plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door where my girlfriend Annabeth stays. The silver cabin of Artemis with its silver curtains where my cousin Thalia stays when she and the hunters are at camp. Pausing I wave at one of Demeter's daughters as she passes her hand over the window box of the Demeter cabin growing flowers under the watchful eye's of Katie Gardner their head councillor they both pause to wave back then resumes their work. I sit down by the fire in the middle with my back to the newer cabins to warm myself up.

"You look as bored as I feel Percy Jackson." Turning my head I smile as I notice a young brown-haired girl in a plain brown dress poking the fire with an old iron poker.

"Lady Hestia." I bow my head in respect. "It's been a long time".

"Yes it has," she replies while smiling. "Care to keep your poor lonely aunt company?"

I grin back at her like a madman. "I would be honoured to keep the most important Olympian Company my lady." I flinch slightly as thunder rumbles above us.

Great I made Zeus mad again I think to myself.

"Knock it off little brother, you know what he means," Hestia shouts while glaring up at the sky.

"Thanks," I whisper to her.

"What are aunts for?" Hestia gives me a warm smile the fire's in her eyes dancing while she pokes the fire some more.

"Um lad –" before I can finish she turns and points the poker at me the fire in her eyes flaring.

"I'll make you a deal Percy, if you drop the lady stuff, I won't call you Perseus". I flinch like I always do whenever anyone uses my full first name

"Ok," I mange to squeak out through my fear "but it feels kind of wrong to address a Goddess just by her name"

"You can call me Aunt Hestia if that makes you feel better," she replies smiling settling my nerves back down, this is one Goddess I would never wish to upset she is just so nice. "The only person who ever does that is Artemis, and as the Goddess of Family how better to address me?"

"Ok. Aunt Hestia it is," I reply grinning.

"Um la – Auntie Hestia," I stutter catching myself, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but first I need some food how about you?" I just nod. Waving her hand Auntie Hestia makes a few plain wooden bowls appear filled with a selection of roasted vegetables and a variety of meats. Two clear plates, a napkin's, cutlery, and two small cups also appear on a small stone table in front of us.

"Just ask the cup for what you want – although I can guess what it will be"

I just smile at how well she knows me. "Blue cherry coke please." I smile as Hestia laughs making the fire in front of us flicker and dance.

After picking out some food I stand up and drop a piece of beef in the fire. "For Poseidon." Dropping in another piece, I smile at the perplexed look on Auntie Hestia's face. "For Hestia"

Sitting back down I, smile as she gives me a puzzled look. "Thank you but you didn't need to do that as Goddess of the hearth I get a portion of the sacrifice anyway"

I just shrug, "It felt like the best way to thank you for keeping me company, plus I figure someone should make an offering to you".

"So what did you want to ask me?" I can't help but chuckle at the still puzzled look on her face that someone would be willing to make an offering to her.

"Why do you choose to look like a young girl? I mean you are physically, what, about eight right now?"

"Eight and a half to be exact but I chose this form because I like it plus haven't you ever heard that children are the heart and soul of a family?" We both smile at that statement.

"Well why did you turn down a cabin, when we added the new cabins? I know you are a maiden goddess but we could have built one in your honour like we did for Hera." I point to the Hera cabin with my fork for emphasis.

"Simple I will never have demigod children so there is no practical need as for the honour didn't you ever wonder why this fire is here?" She holds her hand out and opens it causing the fire to flare and the flames to burn blue with intense heat.

"Ohh I get it I think you are at the centre holding the gods together which explains the position and the fire hints to your title Home, Hearth and Family"

"You are a lot smarter than your father Percy Jackson" I chuckle at the humour in her voice.

I smile as a gentle breeze bringing the smell of the ocean blows past us.

"See? Even he agrees with me!" I laugh as she smiles.

"Also, to paraphrase what I once told you in the throne room on Olympus, 'When all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home, Hearth. I am the last Olympian.' I am to use another of my titles: the first and last of my brothers and sisters."

"Where does that one come from anyway? I get the first part as you are the first born but why the last part?"

Hestia shudders then rests her head on my shoulder. "I was the last to be expelled when Father – well you know." She shudders again.

"Ohh, sorry that can't be a very pleasant memory for you," I apologise, blushing and looking down with a worried look on my face.

"Believe me I have a much worse one which would answer the question you are too polite to ask as to why I choose remain a maiden goddess." Hearing Hestia whimper slightly at the end of that statement I do something, which is either very, very stupid, or the smartest thing I have ever done. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and hug her.

"I kinda know why. Annabeth told me a lot about the gods' history, yours is proberly the most disturbing'."

I feel her shiver again. "Thank you Percy most mortals would not dare to hug a Goddess, but sometimes even we need a hug."

I keep patting Hestia's shoulder till she sits back upright. Wiping her eyes with a napkin she smiles back up at me. "If you hug Annabeth like that a lot, I can see why she loves you so much".

"Th-thanks, Auntie Hestia," I stutter out blushing. "I thought only Aphrodite could sense love though," I ask with a puzzled expression. "I might be one of the three Maiden Goddess's but I can still tell when two people are in love, Percy".

"Which is why Athena doesn't like me much," I mutter. "Plus the fact that I'm Poseidon's son."

"You are not as disliked on Olympus as you think, Percy." Aunt Hestia wraps her arm around my waist, hugging me. "I mean, come on! You saved us all twice; that buried most of it."

"Really!" I shout, shocked making Aunt Hestia wince and rub her ear.

"Okay, not so loud next time." She mock glares at me but the effect is ruined by her smile.

"Sorry." I give her a sheepish smile. "I just thought only a few of the council acutely liked me!" Aunt Hestia rolls her eyes at me for that comment. "You tell me which members you think dislike you and I will tell you if you are right."

"Okay." I stop to think for a moment before replying, "Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Hades, Lord Hermes, Lord Ares, Lord Dionysus, and of course Lady Athena."

"Yes, you do have a knack for annoying the wrong God's and Goddess's don't you?" I can't tell for sure but I'm pretty certain Aunt Hestia is trying not smile at the fact that I have pissed so many of my Godly Aunts, Uncles and Cousins.

"Ok first of all, my baby brother Zeus." She waves her hand and an image of Lord Zeus in his dark blue pinstriped suit sitting on his throne on Olympus appears in the fire. "I won't lie to you Percy; he never will be your biggest fan. He thinks you are too rebellious and you turned down the ultimate gift: God-hood. For those reasons he never will like you, but he does respect you".

"Well that's good to know I guess." I reply shrugging.

"As for my baby sister Hera she neither likes nor dislikes you, despite how much you, Annabeth, Thalia and several others hate her."

"Hades likes you."

"What!" I shout spitting some of my drink into the fire while coughing. Patting my back till I stop coughing, Aunt Hestia just looks at me like I'm crazy. "Okay, I'm good, but since when does Lord Hades like me?"

"Wow. To quote Thalia, you really are a kelp help. Of course he likes you, you got him his seat on Olympus, recognition here at Camp half-blood and you saved Nico and Hazel during the war with Gaea."

"I hate when people point all that out," I moan "and besides I had help," I reply blushing, causing Aunt Hestia to shake her head.

"You really are the most humble hero Percy"

"Hermes did dislike you for a while, but when you called Luke a hero even after everything he did to you... For that alone you are his favourite after his own children."

"Good after dad, you, Lord Apollo, and Lady Artemis, Lord Hermes is my favourite on the council." Aunt Hestia just smiles at my statement.

"Ares definitely dislikes you since you beat him in combat when you were twelve. He probably always will."

"No shock there," I reply with a shrug.

"Dionysus dislikes all heroes because of the way Theseus treated his wife Ariadne when she was mortal."

"Mr. D told me the story when I went off to save Annabeth and Artemis. Theseus and Hercules both treated great women badly," I growl out remembering Zoë Nightshade.

"Yes they did, but you kept his son Pollux safe during the titan war, so he does respect you. Just don't expect him to get your name right very often." We both burst out laughing at that statement.

"And as for Athena Annabeth is her favourite daughter and you make her happy so Athena tolerates you, I better get back to Olympus Artemis wanted a meeting with just us maiden goddess. Thank you for keeping me company, Percy." Standing she brushes her dress off.

"What is family for?" I call out, turning my head as Hestia vanishes in a flash of fire.

…

So what you think? I might add more to this one day but for now it is just a one-shot 


	2. Virgin's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Rick Riordan **

…

Virgin's Daughter

…

Hestia

Artemis's Palace on Olympus

…

Re-appearing in front of Artemis's silver palace I smile as I admire the rearing stags carved in to the door.

"Annabeth really did do some great work when she redesigned Olympus" I mutter as I look at my own more modest Palace which looks more like a log cabin to my left and Athena's which looks like the Parthenon with a copy of the Athena Parthenos etched on the door to the right.

"Well it makes sense she would put so much work in to her mother's palace." Steeping up to the door I trace the leg of one of the stags.

"Thank God's Artemis isn't next to Apollo any more" I shudder remembering all the fights between the pair of them over the centuries. Steeping through the door I just mange to register a silver and auburn blur before I'm tackled to the ground seconds before a huge bolt of lightning impacts the door.

"Sorry Aunt Hestia" Artemis hugs me before rolling off and standing.

"Let me guess", I reply before standing and smoothing my dress out, "Thalia is here and has a cold."

We both duck as I hear a large sneeze but this time the bolt hits the ceiling.

"Lead the way dear I know just the thing to cure this"

Following Artemis over to the couch I sit next to Thalia and run a hand through her hair accidentally knocking her silver circlet off waking her up.

"Hello Thalia I see you take after my baby brother" I chuckle at her bemused look.

"He is just the same when he has a cold, though he seems to mostly hit our brothers for some reason." We both chuckle at that.

Thalia manages to push her self up right but before she can stand and bow I gently push her back down.

"You don't need to bow to me Thalia" pausing I touch my hand to Thalia's head and warm her body up for her.

"Go back to sleep and don't worry any damage you cause myself or Artemis can soon repair.

"Thank you Auntie" she mumbles before dozing back off I gently lift her head and place it in my lap using my body heat to keep her warm.

"Nice to see some one else call you Auntie for a change" Artemis chuckles from the couch next to us.

"I take it Thalia was having trouble at your camp?"

"More like taking after Father but in this case she was blasting Phoebe those two have never got on. Ever since Phoebe insulted Percy and Nico you'd think after the third time of being blasted by lightning the girl would take a hint," Artemis pauses then shakes her head "on second thought as Phoebe is Apollo's daughter I'm not that surprised". After rolling my eyes at the odd relationship between the twins. I wave my hand and a large wooden bowl appears on the table.

"Give Thalia a cup of that twice a day for a week and she will be fine"

"Hello Artemis, Hestia" Athena whispers as she sits on the other coach across from me quirking an eyebrow when she spots Thalia asleep with her head in my lap.

"You might want to move Athena, Thalia has a cold and apparently takes after our father more than we all though"

"Ahh right," Athena quickly moves to sit next to Artemis who rests her head on Athena's shoulder. "So why the meeting the last time we had a meeting with just us three was just after you took your vow Artemis".

"Well I kinda wanted to ask you both something" Athena and I both nodded prompting Artemis to continue.

"I keep thinking how much I would like to have a child of my own I mean maternal instinct is a big part of the 'child birth' part of my tittles but I obviously don't want to brake my vow so I wanted to see if I had options." Artemis gives us both nervous looks and starts fidgeting.

"Well first off relax as if either of us would complain about you wanting a child I mean Athena has her own children, and I have had the same thoughts before just never gone through with it."

We all duck as Thalia sneezes again this time blasting a vase Leto gave to Artemis when she was given a throne on the council.

Once Athena has repaired the vase she continues where I left off.

"Well one option would be to see if I can use the same method by which my demi-god children are born although it would obviously be a Godly child not a demi-god, another is to ask Hera to get you pregnant the same way she had Hephaestus, the only other option would be to brake your vow and get pregnant the normal way".

"Hades no to the last one!" Artemis shrieks with a disgusted look on her face. "No way would Hera ever help me, and you have to admit with how father carries on you can't really blame her", she glances over at Thalia. "I mean every child he has outside of their marriage is just an insult to her even more so since she is the Goddess of marriage". Me and Athena both just nod at that assessment.

"So first option?" Athena asks

"Yeah I guess so Athena will we have to sleep together?" Artemis blushes bright gold and swallows looking at Athena nervously.

"NO!" Athena snaps causing Thalia to groan roll over and bury her head in my stomach. Athena twists in her seat so she is facing Artemis then prompts her to do the same.

"Ok look me in the eyes Artemis and try not to blink I have never tried this with another woman never mind a goddess so I have no idea what will happen". After about five minutes of them both staring at each other Athena grabs her head at the same time Artemis does then they both cry out in pain before there is a flash of silver and grey. Once it clears there is a young girl sat between then who looks about five with auburn hair and grey eyes in a silver dress.

"Well it worked" Athena mutters and Artemis just groans rubbing her head.

"Remind me never to do that again, now I know how father felt when I burst from his head"

"Umm so hi I'm guessing you two with the headache are my mum's?" the young girl asks

"Yes dear, the older one on the left is Athena and the younger on your right is Artemis" they both wince as she pulls them in to a rib cracking hug.

"So what's my name?" she asks looking between the two of them with a huge smile on her face.

"You want to pick her name Athena?"

"No Artemis as she is your first child I think you should"

Artemis looks up at the ceiling clearly thinking while running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Umm sorry but who are you?" the young girl asks looking at me

"Ohh sorry my name is Hestia I'm your great aunt the young lady asleep on me is Thalia, she is your Aunt though she is a demi-god not a goddess, she is also Artemis's Lieutenant in the hunters"

"She's pretty" Athena and me chuckle at that "not even ten minutes old and she already thinks some one is pretty".

"Sweetie what are your domains it might help me pick a name, and if you want to try dating wait till you're at least five other than that I have no problem who you date."

"I'm the Minor Goddess of the Hunt and Battle Strategy"

"Well that is a good blend of our domains at least" Athena wraps an arm round her shoulder, "and I agree with your mum on the dating thing."

"How a bout Zoe?" Artemis blurts out.

"I like it Zoe Minor goddess of the hunt and battle strategy, has a nice ring to it, so mum can I join the hunt or do I have to join mom's kids at camp?"

Thalia yawns and rolls over in my lap blinking a few times before her eyes focus on Zoe "what I miss".

"Thalia meet Athena's and Artemis's new daughter Zoe" Zoe changes from her current five year old body to once that looks closer to sixteen and changes her clothes to a grey and forest green version of Thalia's huntress uniform.

"Hi your cute but my mum's said I can't date till I'm five hope you can wait till then.

The three of us burst out laughing, as Thalia blushes redder than Apollo's scared cows.

"Ohh you will fit right in with the hunters not even a day old and already prefers the company of women over men" I stutter out between my laughter.

…

Zoe

Outside Olympus throne room

…

After mum carried Thalia in to the bedroom in her palace we headed to the throne room. Thankfully there were only a few minor Gods and Goddess around and most seemed to just assume I was another one of my mum's hunters. When we reached the doors I grabbed both mum and mom's hands which caused Aunt Hestia to stumble from walking in to the back of us.

"Ok so how do we do this I doubt Grand father will be happy you had a child mum?"

"Considering my little brothers track record with oaths at the moment you three will fine. I'm more worried what will happen if Apollo or Hermes try to flirt with you" I grin thinking what mum would do to them if they so much as wink at me.

"Right now depending on whom is in here depends on who asks for a meeting if it's Father Artemis you better ask he has never been able to say no to you."

"And if it's Hera?" I ask in a worried tone.

"That is why I'm here dear" Aunt Hestia places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"One big advantage to being the oldest none of my brother and sisters are crazy enough to not listen to a request from me."

"Hmm it that the reason why every one listens to you mom?" I ask in a cheeky tone.

"No dear" mum replies while chuckling "we listen to your mom cause she is the smartest Ares is in fact the oldest out of my half brothers and sisters, unless you count Aphrodite in which case she is even older than Aunt Hestia"

"A fact which has given Apollo and Hermes countless ammunition when it comes to taunting her, now shall we?" mom quickly pushes the doors open once in side I stop frozen admiring the thirteen thrones arranged in a semicircle around the central fire which Aunt Hestia guides me over to.

"Best to sit with me at first dear you will draw less notice that way" I just nod steeling glances at mum's throne which seems to be made out of pure silver with a wolf-skin cushion, mom's throne also looks silver but with golden basket-work on the sides with a crown of violets above. I can't help the pounding in my chest as the fact I'm going to be introduced to the powerful beings whose thrones alone are making me nervous. It was only after a loud cough I realised any one else was in there with us siting on his throne was Hermes who looks nothing like I expected. I thought he would be sum old white haired dude in a mailman's uniform not a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair dressed in a track suit.

"Hello what can I do for my three favourite virgin's today?" he asks while waggling his eyebrows at mom who ignores him.

"Hermes can you get Father we need to make an announcement to the council"

"Sure thing Athena back in a flash"

"Your confused by his appearance right?" mom asks while taking her seat I just nod dumbly.

"Hermes has that effect on everyone he has many forms he likes to take some times he displays the elfin features you would associate with a nymph in honour of his mother Maia, others a middle aged mail man with black hair. But normally when he is just relaxing he looks like you just saw." Mum finishes for her while siting in the throne next to her and summoning her bow I quirk an eyebrow at her summoning it in the throne room.

"Just in case I need to shoot your Uncle Apollo during the meeting" she answers my unasked question before I can respond grand father flashes in with a pin stripe suit on.

"I have asked Hermes to summon the others Athena once they are all here the floor is yours".

Mom just nods while glancing at me while grandfather sends me a curious look he just shrugs and sits back in his throne while the others flash in. The last person to arrive is Poseidon who has a small child with him.

"Brother what is the meaning of this you know you are not supposed to meet your children…"

He is cut off when he has a trident at his throat.

"Peace brother I only have her because her mother just died in childbirth once we are done I'll take her to camp to see if Percy and Annabeth will raise her if not I will ask Sally after all she did a good job with Percy". Grandfather just nods clearly fine with that reason.

"So why the sudden meeting some of us are very busy you know" a dark haired man calls out from the end of the row on my right. "That's Hades the oldest of my brother's" Aunt Hestia whispers for my benefit.

"Sorry uncle this is my fault but I promise I will be as quick as I can"

"Very well Athena lord knows I would be a fool to ignore the Goddess of Wisdom just please be quick some one decided to cause a lot of plane accidents" the last part is said with a glare directed at Grandfather.

"Very well earlier today my self, Artemis and Hestia had a meeting in Artemis's palace in regards to how she could have a child…"

"You would brake your vow" grandfather thunders grabbing what I assume is his master bolt.

"Sit down little brother and let Athena finish but I can confirm Artemis is still a virgin goddess" Aunt Hestia calmly states but I can see the fire in her eyes roaring Grandfather sits back down muttering about scary older sister.

"As I was saying we were discussing how Artemis could have a child after eliminating the normal method, and asking Hera" mom paused to give a restful nod to the woman sat on Grandfather's left whom I assume must be Hera.

"To help Artemis in her capacity as the Goddess of mother hood we decided to try and see if the method by which my demi-god children would work."

"So you have a demi-god child now lil sis"

"Don't call me that I'm older than you, you idiot and no I had a child with Athena so she is a minor Goddess not a demi-god" all the eyes in the throne room turn to me causing me to gulp.

"Umm hi yeah it's me" I reply in a shaky voice while edging closer to stand between my mom and mum's thrones.

"Dam Arty your daughter sure looks a lot like you" the god sat across from mum on a gold throne calls out, he gulps as a silver arrow hits right next to his face.

"My mothers name is Artemis" I growl in an icy tone lowing the bow and handing it back to my mum. "I'm guessing you're my idiot Uncle Apollo" before he can answer Poseidon bursts out laughing.

"Yep she is defiantly Artemis's daughter, apart from anything else any one else would be destroyed grabbing her symbol of power so what is your name young Goddess?"

"Zoe minor Goddess of the hunt and battle strategy lord Poseidon, and I had to use mum bow as my symbol of power is this." I pull a four inch silver hunting knife from behind my back and spin it in my hand, "not ideal for throwing so rather than summon a bow I used mums"

"Well as you didn't break your oath"

"Which is more than you managed" Hera mutters causing several snickers to come from Hades, Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon. While grandfather shoots her an annoyed look.

"And I'm not the only one" grandfather snaps while glaring at Poseidon

"And Poseidon only broke it once not twice, and after you had already had Thalia so drop it little brother" Aunt Hestia calls out glaring at him which looks very creepy on an eight year old.

"Um right moving on" Grandfather swallows clearly scarred of Aunt Hestia, "as I was saying welcome to the family Zoe"

"Thank you grandfather" I reply with a bow.

…

Hope you guys liked this.


End file.
